wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Aggramar
Aggramar is a male vanir titan. The bronze giant stares down impassively, his body wrapped in a gold toga. A huge, oddly-shaped sword is sheathed across his back; the blade almost looks like the broken shard of some larger construction. Background Once Sargeras's lieutenant, Aggramar took over Sargeras's position when his superior changed sides. Aggramar is now in charge of combating the Burning Legion and eliminating its demonic taint. Very bland and unemotional, Aggramar is much more cool-headed than his former master. He follows orders and implements tactics in a firm, professional manner, performing all duties as they should be done. The only emotion he feels is hate: he despises Sargeras with every ounce of his metallic blood. This rage could cloud his judgment and be his doom some day. Aggramar's sword was once part of a larger weapon called Gorshalach ("Dark Render"), which was the most powerful weapon in the universe. Sargeras wielded the mighty blade until his fall, when the weapon, semi-sentient, sundered itself rather than remain in evil's grasp. Aggramar knows that if he ever unites his half, Taeshalach ("Flame Rend"), with Sargeras's half, Gorribal ("Dark Seether"), Gorshalach will be reborn. He desires this weapon greatly, but has not yet had the courage to confront Sargeras. Aggramar's role is based on eliminating the forces of destruction and dissolution, especially the Burning Legion, and protecting order from entropy through military prowess and combat might. Few on Azeroth know of Aggramar, though as a member of the Pantheon he receives the respect due to all powerful titans. Champions on numerous worlds revere him and cry his name as they charge into battle against the Burning Legion. Tactics Aggramar begins most conflicts with meteor swarm and a wish to improve his defenses (granting him additional deflection, or making him immune to low powered spells). He then uses storm, earth, and fire and enters melee, attempting to flank an opponent with the fire and air essences while the earth essence keeps other foes at bay. When the duration expires, Aggramar uses avatar and remains in melee, using his Epic Spellbreaker feat against spellcasters. He also favors Improved Awesome Blow and Moving Whirlwind Attack when the situation warrants. He alternates between avatar and storm, earth, and fire depending on the nature of his opponents. Taeshalach Aggramar's weapon, Taeshalach, is a half-broken sword, once whole. All that was good and noble in Sargeras’ former greatsword was left in this fragment of the shatterbound sword. It was useless to Sargeras, and remained on the battlefield where it was broken. Eventually Aggramar came into possession of the fragment and reforged the blade to wield as his own. He seeks to obtain the other half to merge them, but currently lacks the power to face Sargeras. Mythological Basis Aggramar might be based upon the Viking god Thor the Thunderer, or he could be based upon the war-god Tyr. Thor and Tyr are the greatest of the Aesir's warriors and the generals of the armies of the gods. Intentional or not, Aggramar also draws parallels to Freyr. Freyr is the nemesis of Surt, who can be equated with Sargeras, and he (Freyr) the most powerful sword in Nordic mythology, which is also sapient like Taeshalach. Freyr's sword is one of a pair, meant to combat the sword of Surtr in Ragnarok, as Taeshalach is meant to combat Gorribal. In World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Aggramar. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Sources Category:Lore Category:Titans